


Just A Normal Day At The Office

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Jealousy, Office Sex, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Matt furrowed his brow, "Who's....Jason?"Foggy sighed, "It's Mitchell Ellison's nephew. Mitchell set him and Karen up on a date and if it makes you feel any better, you were dead at the time.""They dated?""They had one date or something. Karen didn't tell me how it went because as it happens, we were a little wrapped up in the whole Fisk getting out of prison thing - anyway, why do you care?""I'm just ...curious."
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Just A Normal Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't enjoy jealous Matt?

Three years ago if someone had asked Karen where she'd be right now, a makeshift office above a butchers shop would definitely not have been her answer. If the smell of deli meat and cheap filter coffee wasn't enough to make her crave the not-so-fresh air of the city then sharing a tiny office space with Foggy and Matt definitely was. 

It wasn't that she didn't love working with them - she adored that the three of them were a team again but she had to admit that she'd forgotten quite how privileged she'd been when she'd worked at the Bulletin. 

On the upside, Karens role in Nelson, Murdock & Page was one that allowed her to slip away easily into the city. Technically, she could be gathering evidence or conducting interviews or doing absolutely nothing to do with work and no one would have to know any better. It wasn't uncommon for her to regularly take long detours during her outings, using it as an opportunity to explore many of the hidden treasures in Hell's Kitchen. 

A bakery she'd discovered nestled in a side street only a block away from work turned out to be one of those treasures. She'd taken a box of pastries back to the office and was met with overwhelming approval from Matt who'd made her blush by calling her a "Goddess" - not for the first time either. Foggy, however, had initially been less impressed - "what's wrong with donuts?" he'd huffed, followed by words like " _fancy_ " and, " _European_."

Despite that, for the past week, anytime all three of them were in the office together it was morning tradition to visit that bakery for breakfast and coffee,  
Matt and Foggy sitting by the window while Karen ordered at the counter. Sometimes she'd even let herself get a little flirty with the barista if her mood suited.

"The usual Karen?" he'd say.

"Am I that predictable?"

She'd order Matt's coffee too, a latte - and Foggy's - an Americano.

"You can tell a lot about a person from their choice of coffee" Mike said - she only knew his name was Mike because of the little name tag on his apron.

"What does that say about me?" A worried look crossing her face as he handed her a double expresso.

"I'd say it means you're a pretty mean business woman. Not much gets passed you." 

"I'd say it says more about my sleep pattern to be honest Mike or, lack there of," she laughed, turning around to the sound of a familiar voice calling from behind her.

"Karen?"

"Oh my God, Jason? Hi!"

"Shit I thought it was you! You know about this place too huh?"

"I discovered it last week actually. I work just round the corner. I can't say it's been great for my waist line" she laughed.

"Tell me about it. I heard about your new venture by the way! That's great news, it really is."

"Thank you. I have to admit it's kinda nice to be my own boss y'know?"

It _was_ good to see Jason again. After all it wasn't his fault that their last meeting had been a painfully awkward affair. In fact, even after being made to feel like a rabbit in the headlights she'd still found their conversation to be more than pleasant and Jason, as a whole, really easy to talk to which had only increased her guilt about how she'd left so abruptly that night. She took a quick glance over at Matt and Foggy and decided that they didn't look like they were in a hurry - a quick chat wouldn't hurt.

***

"Matt? - 

" _Matt_?" Foggy hissed. 

"... What?" 

"You're not even listening to me are you?" He said, peering over his shoulder to where Karen was stood. What he saw confirmed that everything he'd said in the last five minutes had probably been falling on deaf ears.

"You're eaves dropping." 

Matt furrowed his brow, "Who's.... _Jason_?" 

Foggy sighed, "It's Mitchell Ellison's nephew. Mitchell set him and Karen up on a date and if it makes you feel any better, you were dead at the time." 

"They dated?"

"They had one date or something. Karen didn't tell me how it went because as it happens, we were a little wrapped up in the whole Fisk getting out of prison thing - anyway, why do you care?"

"I'm just ...curious."

"Well if you're curious.... it looks like... Yep. They're coming over. So you can ask all the questions you want. Try not to beat on the guy. He's actually nice." 

Matt adjusted his glasses just as Karen reached the foot of the table.

"Guys, this is Ellison's Nephew Jason." Karen said, "Erm, Jason this is Foggy - you two have met right?" 

"Certainly have. Amazing work with Fisk by the way. I followed that whole thing."

"Thanks my man." Foggy gave him a fist bump, Karen bit back a laugh.

"And this is Matt." Her throat wavered a little as she said it. This whole situation was way more nerve wracking than it ought to be.

"Jason, hi" Matt's handshake across the table was firm - a little too firm if Karen's perception was accurate. 

"Matt Murdock. Karen's told me so much about you."

Matt raised his eyebrows, "All good things I hope." 

"Very good things. I hear you're one hell of a lawyer." 

He smiled, "Ah. Well Karen's one hell of an investigator."

"She sure is. You know, he'd never say it but my uncles really missing you up at the Bulletin."

It was in moments like these that Karen really hated the fact her pale skin would give away even slightest flush of embarrassment, "Ahh I was always a pain in his ass." 

"Now she's our pain in the ass right Matt?" Foggy chimed in.

"Right." Matt smirked.

Jason squeezed her shoulder, "This girl? I don't believe it" he laughed, "anyway guys, I hate to do this but I gotta run. It was great finally meeting you though."

"You too. Take care of yourself," and there was something disingenuous about Matt's tone. The thought of Matt being a little jealous - well, that was enough to raise her pulse.

"Oh and Karen.. if we're going to be bumping into eachother in here anyway and you fancy grabbing a coffee some time?"

"Oh! Sure. I've got your number." 

"Great. I guess I'll see you around!" 

* * *

The rest of the day at the office dragged. Not a single interview, not one interesting lead, not a stone to be turned all day. The night drew in and the office grew dim and depressing as the only source of natural light faded through the small window. Karen was so bored that she started to fantasise about what takeout she was going to pick up on the way home. If Foggy hadn't already left she'd have asked him if he'd fancied a drink, a beer would have gone down well tonight. As for Matt - well, she'd barely seen him all day. He'd been working on a case with his ear phones in and when he'd finally emerged - tie-less, his hair having seen better days, she'd guessed socialising was probably the last thing on his mind.

She watched him stretch in the chair across from her desk as he finished putting his files away for the day.

"So.. Jason?"

"He seems nice." 

A buzz of satisfaction rushed over Karen's body. All day she'd secretly hoped he would bring it up, even if it was only to justify her suspicions from earlier and she can't believe it - after barely speaking to her, the first thing he says is -

"Yeah, he's nice. Uh.. a little naive maybe. But nice." She made her hands busy with the files in the drawer in front of her not wanting to let her body get too coiled up in his questioning.

"You two date?"

She laughed. "Did Foggy tell you that? We had one date and I sure as hell didn't know it was date."

"Ah."

Matt got up and lingered by her desk as if he had something to add.

"You don't think he's my type do you?" She said.

The smile that bloomed on his face proved that she was dead right, "I never said that. I said he seems nice."

"Huh uh. Why you asking anyway?" 

"Just making sure you aren't dating any arseholes."

"Oh wow." Karen's eyes widened, "Jason's definitely not an arsehole Matt. In fact - that might be why I'm _not_ interested."

And oh, if she could have bottled his expression then, she would have.

"Why do I get the feeling you just insulted me Miss Page?" He turned his back to her. She watched him closely as he fumbled with something or other on his desk.

"You're not.. _jealous_ are you Matt?" It wasn't a serious question, not really. She was just poking fun, enjoying watching him flounder a little for once.

"Karen, you're an attractive woman. I wouldn't expect men not to be interested in you."

Now she was blushing. Her dammed fair skin giving her away again. Until this point she'd felt like she had the upper hand, now the only word she could muster without tripping was a meek sounding, "thanks." 

She pushed the draw shut and started putting things in her bag ready for home. It had been hard enough stalling for this long, she had to at least make out like she was leaving soon.

"So.. if I - you know.. started dating someone. That wouldn't bother you?"

Matt took his glasses off and leaned against his desk. There was always something symbolic about the removal of the glasses. Usually it meant he was about to say something serious - something honest.

"Karen, I wouldn't have any right - "

"That's not what I asked." She felt her breath catch in her throat.

It didn't take him as long to answer as she thought, "Okay. Yeah, I'll admit it. It would bother me."

She held her lips back firmly and tried to blink away the surge of emotion that rolled over her. This was probably the most her and Matt had managed to talk about _them_ , in, well - ever really. And now there was real hope that this would lead to something in the future whether it be tomorrow, or the next day or the day after that, as he would have put it.

"Okay.. so it _would_ bother you. Yet.. you.. - "

"Karen, can we not do this now - " his tone was sharp.

"Oh." She nodded, disappointed, "okay.. I'll uh - "

She carried herself towards the door. She knew she'd pushed it too far and she couldn't really blame him for feeling cornered but she only got the door open a few inches before it was promptly slammed shut again by a hand from over her shoulder.

Matt arms either side of her head had her feeling pleasantly caged in but there was pain written on his face, something dark tugging at him from deep within and when he didn't move she thought about protesting - asking him what the hell he thought he was doing, but before she could, he dipped his head and kissed her tentatively, waiting for her to push him away in anger and when no protest came he kissed her harder, a possessive, hungry kiss that seemed to speak a thousand unspoken words.

He pushed her back into the door as his hand lay still on her waist. The thought of taking this further, now, right here in the office crossing both their minds - 

Matt let his hand slide up just enough to touch the bare skin under her blouse - Karen pressed her head back against the door frame, "we shouldn't.. we're - we're at work.." 

"Then tell me to stop" he breathed into her neck as his fingers found the clasp of her bra.

But she couldn't, not when her whole being was practically screaming - _keep going, keep going, keep_ _going_. With a shake of her head she answered his question and he found her mouth again with a rough urgency.

A moment later the backs of her thighs found the edge of his desk as her clothes found the floor, piece by piece, her blouse, her skirt, her underwear - Matt pushing her thighs apart so he could stand between her legs.

Karen fumbled frantically at his shirt buttons desparate to have him naked so she could pull him against her skin. As soon as his shirt was clear of his arms her back hit the desk, his hand tracing a line down over her breasts -

"You're so beautiful Karen" he murmured against her stomach - her breathing hitched as she watched him worship every inch of her, his hands familiarising themselves with the landscape of her body, his fingers slipping between her thighs, gently over her clit, testing and teasing as her back arched against the desk. He pulled her up to him again, his fingers unapologetically slick with her desire as she started to unbuckle him -

"Matt - I need you..ins- " her voice trailed off as she palmed his cock roughly through his boxers.

" _Karen_.." he hissed, wetting his lips.

She wriggled his pants over his hips and he hooked one of her legs around his waist, she moaned as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Not too loud" he whispered with a smirk as he slipped slowly inside her - a gentle reminder that the walls here had ears and he would have no qualms about clamping a hand over her mouth if there was a chance of them being discovered. 

" _Jesus_ Karen you feel - _fuck_ "

He began to find a rhythm as she clung helplessly to his shoulders, her back once again finding the flat of his desk where she was sure there was something important digging into her rib cage - she didn't care. The desk squeaked and shifted under them, traveling a half inch diagonally with every thrust of his hips. She hears something fall from behind her head, it clatters loudly - it's all adding to the intensity of everything, the surreality of the moment and Matt's panting her name - urging her towards her release and its building up like a crescendo, all happening at once, all out of her control and when she feels the first wave of her climax surge he feels it too and a moan that's far too loud escapes her throat, filling the quiet office and he does nothing to stop it, instead he encourages it, chases it, until it overcomes her in white hot waves - currents of pleasure that make her forget where she is entirely. Matt follows her over, forgetting his strength and gripping her hand a little too hard, quieting himself into her chest, his groan transforming into a breathy laugh as they both eventually still and lie panting on top of one another.

"I knew it" she breathed, "I knew you'd - " she wipes the sweat from her brow with back of her hand. She's in a state of disbelief. Did that just happen? 

"You enjoy that as much as I did?" he purrs into her ear.

"Mmm" she bites her lip, "I don't know. I might need to test run you a few more times to know for sure." 

He half laughs half groans as he moves off of her awkwardly, bending down to hand her back her discarded clothes, "I know somewhere with a bed that'll be a lot more comfortable."


End file.
